1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for efficiently producing fuel gas or synthesis gas by gasifying combustible liquid or powder, that is, substances to be decomposed, such as fuel oil (crude oil, heavy oil, etc.), waste oil, plastics and coal, by use of gas detonation wave in a simple apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Various methods are available for decomposing and gasifying heavy oil: a method (thermal decomposition and coking method) for producing olefin gas (mainly composed of ethylene) and tar and pitch by reacting heavy oil with high-temperature gas (combustion gas or superheated water vapor at about 1,000.degree. C.) at a high temperature in a short period, a method (high-temperature partial oxidation method) for partially oxidizing and gasifying heavy oil using water vapor and, a method for hydrodecomposing oil.
Regarding the methods for gasifying coal, various methods have been developed and used for many years since the end of the 19th century. Since these methods utilize thermal decomposition by heating, partial combustion by using air or, hydrodecomposition, they require catalysts and large-scale plants; thereby, causing problems in cost.
As described above, the conventional methods require large apparatuses and much investment in equipment. In addition, such methods also require much time and cost in operation and maintenance.